The Party
by x.imagine.x
Summary: "She thought she was making progress with him. She thought she put up a big enough fight. She thought she was the reason he was finally opening up. She was wrong. " Alex's thoughts on Mindy and Danny's relationship after the dinner party in "Pretty Man".


**A/N: Ok so after watching this entire show in two days (yes, I realize how pathetic that makes my life sound) I have fallen in love with Danny/Mindy. This is just a little bit about what I figured went through Alex's head the night of the dinner party in "Pretty Man".**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**The Mindy Project**_

* * *

**The Party (Yes, that's my extremely uncreative title…)**

She thought she was making progress with him. She thought she put up a big enough fight. She thought she was the reason he was finally opening up. She was wrong.

For a fleeting moment, she was proud of herself. She'd always wanted to be the reason someone changed for the better, and here she was in the middle of Danny Castellano's first official party. There were people in his apartment and he was controlling his obsessive tendency toward neatness fairly well. She did good work, if she did say so herself. Until Mindy chimed in, that is.

"His ex-wife sure did a number on him."

That piece of information was one she hadn't been expecting. In the time they'd been dating, he had not once mentioned his marriage. To her, that was kind of a big deal. That was something you tell someone you were dating when they ask why you're so introverted. That was something you tell someone you were dating, period.

She tried to comfort herself by saying Mindy only knew because it likely happened while they were in school together, or at some point in their working relationship. No big deal, right? Except it was, because he didn't tell _her_, and it didn't stop there.

Being Alex, she stormed over to her boyfriend standing by the table to confront him with this information and demand answers right away, guests be damned.

"What? Who told you that?"

That was his defense.

"Mindy? Mindy said that?"

She couldn't even believe he was as mad at Mindy as she was at him right now. It was like arguing with someone who wasn't even paying attention. Infuriating.

"Can we not fight right now? We're at a party. A party I didn't even want to have."

"Then why _did_ you have it?" She finally snapped, frustrated.

"Because Mindy invited everyone and forced me to!" He snapped back, realizing too late that it was the wrong answer.

She couldn't believe this. Here she'd thought she was the driving force behind all this change, but it was really the dark-haired Indian girl getting exposed by her prostitute. If she weren't so livid right now her friend's situation would actually be pretty funny.

Thinking back, she realized that she should have seen this coming, really. The signs were there, she just chose to ignore them. She looked past the very obvious _something_ between Danny and Mindy and let herself believe everything was good when it so clearly wasn't. She wasn't the reason he threw this party. The smaller version, maybe, but this? No, that was all Mindy. There was no way she could deny it now.

"We're over."

The words were out of her mouth before she could fully think them through. She always went with her gut, and in that instant her gut was telling her to save herself the pain of getting any further involved with Danny Castellano. She wasn't the one he took big steps for, regardless of whether or not they were voluntary. She wasn't the one who could push him to be better, and if she stayed, the truth of that statement would only end up slapping her upside the head and breaking her heart even worse.

Two years later, when Mindy met her for lunch, stuttering and stammering, she knew exactly what she was trying to tell her.

"You want to date Danny, don't you?"

After a few failed attempts at stuttering and trying to deny it, Alex threw her friend a look and Mindy finally nodded, looking sheepish.

She'd prepared herself for this moment, but she hadn't realized it would take this long. She'd imagined feeling angry and hurt, but two years had passed and she felt absolutely nothing.

So she shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

She'd never seen Mindy Lahiri shocked speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this is the first thing I've written for this TV show, so I figured I'd keep it simple. Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
